1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a multiple target apparatus and, more particularly, to a target apparatus with a plurality of individual, movable targets that are meant to be thrown out of their normal, upright position from the impact of a bullet or other projectile, said individual, movable targets also being returned to their normal position from the impact of a bullet or other projectile and automatically reset for continued shooting.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of rifles, pistols, shotguns, firearms, and the like to shoot bullets or other projectiles at targets designed for that purpose is a common sport, hobby, and pastime for many people. Characteristics of targets used in such activity generally include clearly visible and easily identifiable areas of desired impact, commonly referred to as bullseyes, a means for determining the point of impact of the bullet or projectile, and the ability to change or reset the target.
A significant convenience to target shooters is the ability to shoot continuously at the bullseyes without having to manually change or reset the target.
Another convenience is the ability to clearly and easily determine when a bullseye has been struck.
An added convenience to target shooters is the ability to transport and position the target with ease.
Automatically resettable targets have been developed in various configurations, but quite unlike the invention described herein. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 996,712; 1,098,255; 1,348,540; 3,227,442; 3,306,614; 3,366,385; and 3,411,784.